


The bathtub

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartbroken man, a tub, his tears and grief</p>
<p>What should he do to escape those hurtful feeling he doesn't want anymore ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bathtub

**He was in the bathtub.**

**The lapping of the water was bumping against his body. He didn't even notice a huge amount of water had wet the bathroom carpet when he entered the tub. He just sat there and that was it. His face was as white as sheet. His espression were frozen by shock, fear and sadness. His lower lips was quivering uncontrollably. His back, leaning on the bathtub edge was trembling too.**  
**He stared at the white wall in front of him but his gaze and mind were blank. Especially his eyes. They had lost their emotions, their light and joy. Tears were running down his cheek.**

**But he didn't notice it.**

 

  
**He just couldn't see, feel and hear anything anymore.Because today, clearly, his world had been torn appart. It was as if destiny or fate were both against him. As if the Parques were playing with his life and feeling in a cruel game.** **All the things he holded dear, all the things he thought was in the palm of his hand, slipped and went away from him. It was gone. Disappeared without a trace.**

**He didn't want to believe it. He slightly shook his head. He didn't want to acknowledge it. Because if he did, everything would be true. Everything will fall appart.**

  
**It wouldn't be the same anymore.**

  
**It would be painful. It would break his heart. It would be sad.**

  
**So it wasn't possible. It was just a bad dream. A nightmare.**

  
**Because it couldn't be true. This couldn't have happenned to him. Not _HIM_.**

  
**"Why him ?" He thought, tears running down his face.**

  
**He closed his eyes.** **"Why, why, why...?" He silently muttered.**

  
**Why did he had to leave ? Why did it have to be him ? Why did he left him alone.**

  
**He was shocked. He was terrified.**

  
**He was lonely. He was sad.**

  
**He was desesperate. He was dead inside.**

  
**His other half. That part of him he needed like air, wasn't here anymore.**

  
**Everything inside of him died. He died the minute he knew.**

  
**"He died…" He softly said.**

  
**He didn’t want to say it out loud because it will take shape. It will become an hard tcold true and it will hit him even harder.**

  
**" I want to die…" He said desesparatly, his tears falling in the water of his bath. His skin started to wrinckle because of his stay in it but he didn’t pay it any attention.**

  
**All he was thinking off was dying.**

  
**He wanted to die. He didn’t want to live anymore.**

  
**It would be to painful to live when he’s not here anymore.**

  
**"How could I live without you ?"**

  
**He thought of him. He thought of those sweet memories they shared.**

  
**He thought of his face. The way he always reached his hand to touch his hair, His gaze full of innocence, his shy smile, his attention towards him. That hand of him always extended to grab his…**

  
**All those moments will be lost forever.**

  
**"How could i live without them ?"**

  
**So, now, dying was the only solution left for him. He didn’t have the will to live.**

  
**He straightened himself up for a short while to put both of his dangling arms on his chest. He took a breath. A short and last one. He closed his eyes. He was serene. At a slow pace, he let himself slide in the bathtub. He dived himself in the bottom of it, not even letting a strand of his hair in the open air.**

  
**He was in the bottom of his bathtub.**

**His lungs were already screaming for oxygen. His heart was beating anormally faster. Them too, were in need of air. Water was entering his nose, slowly replacing the air. His head was pounding. His limbs were twitching, pressured by the water above them. Suddendly, His lips opened up by themself and immediatly after, water flooded inside his mouth. It went in his throat, slip into his lugs, chasing the last bit of air in them. Then he started to choke. Instinctively, both of his arms grabbed the bathtub edge and pulled him out of the water. He spat it all out, hanging on thightly on the tub edge and took multiple deep breath.**

  
**His heart was pounding. His lungs and throat were hurting him and a headache was stabbing the back of his head.** **After a while his heartbeat came back to normal as well as his breathing.**

**He stared at the ceiling, unfazed, still clinging on the edge of his bathtub. He recalled the pain his body faced in the water. The fear that took control of it and made him move without his consent to avoid death.**

  
**A smile stretched his blue wrincked lips.**

  
**He wanted to die but his body wanted him to live.**

  
**Then, he laughed and cried at the same time.**

  


 


End file.
